


Prompt Dark One; Aphrodisiacs

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: Hannibal is above the primal needs, humans craved to satiate.Until of course he meets Will and there he found, he was indeed as much a savage as the rest of them.AKA Hannibal prescribes 'medicine' to relieve both their needs.





	Prompt Dark One; Aphrodisiacs

His precious boy, so clever in mind and soul.  
Yet he was blind to Hannibal's admiration even as he makes tableaux which Gods themselves would be in awe of.

Even as every action makes him above the rabble of humanity, he had desires, simply put.  
He needed the other side of his coin, Will to submit to the dark splendours of their shared soul.

So he offers amber rich liquid for the man to partake in, and his indignant man says he has little taste for finery.  
How little he sees of himself, too busy trying to not absorb the world into his fragile psyche.

With a graceful beauty that nymphs would be the envy of, so unaware of it until Hannibal attains it.  
Will falls back into his seat, face flushed a staining hue, words slurred, breath uneven.  
He was already stirring beneath his pants, the effect of the aphrodisiac taking force.

He was meticulous of course, the cocktail of drugs carefully mixed so all he tasted was the whiskey sliding down his throat.  
Unable to resist, he breathes in the scent of Will, primality beneath his gentile exterior.

He could never resist, his eyes seeing the challenging storm oncoming the moment he met him.  
Even as they are closed, lashes flecked over as Will moans for him, better than his own imaginings in his Mind Palace.  
Whole sections would be dedicated to the beauty of his dark muse.

As he sinks his teeth in for his true taste of Will's skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than I was told to do Hannigram.  
> So here we are, both disappointed.


End file.
